


Endless Pleasures

by Appletun_D



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Undertail (Undertale), Breeding, Broken Bones, F/M, Knotting, Other, Soul Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appletun_D/pseuds/Appletun_D
Summary: This was a commission, please enjoy! (Forgot to post this after I made it.) Xtale Sans (Cross) and their character Endless Sans.
Kudos: 19





	Endless Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ErroneousArtist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErroneousArtist/gifts).



> Endless had been waiting for Cross, and decided to seek him out himself. Things go from the inheat Cross, and the two are entangled.

It had started a few days ago, as they had been text messaged between the two discussing plans to hang out. Their boss nightmare had kept them busy, with all these constant orders and missions that in End's mind barely accomplished anything. It was either chasing down a fruitless Ink or Dream sighting, and the occasional grocery shopping trip which pissed off End more since it was constant over small things, and He had to fucking go with Horror. It was a constant daily annoyance to be yelled at by their boss, and the constant fruitless missions that had been sent off too. It finally though was the day for the two, as he began to pace around the cooler room. His face was slightly red from the cooler temperatures of the castle that Nightmare had insisted on keeping it this cold for no other reason than to seem badass. It didn't work, as most monsters in the manner were more annoyed by this being the case, the walls were already grey and dreary. It was just frankly annoying at the end of it all. The freezing cold reaching his own bones a little, despite being used to it, he had stood here for about an hour at the end which wasn't fun at all.

The cold nipping at his nose, as he waited for Cross. That was who End was waiting for, as his shoes clicked against the floors. "That idiot! He better not have fucking forgotten!" he snapped under his breath. The red hues of magic against his cheeks were quite prominent, as he glanced around. The clock on the wall striking 8, which meant it had been an hour after they meet uptime. It pissed him off, as one being blown off practically, and two without a fucking word from the opposing skeleton. The thought of being near the other would cause his cheeks to light up a few shades more. It wasn't because he held feelings for the other skeleton, god no! The pressure and thudding of his soul fragment didn't help his case, but it didn't matter at all that he had felt like this though, as he pushed these feelings down to wither and die like an unwatered rose. In the end, even if the feelings died the pain from the stabbing thorns of regret would hurt.

End though was having enough of it, as he glanced around at the walls and listening for any signs of the black and white skeleton. It could be the clicking of shoes against the stone, or his voice calling his name. It was growing more lonely which he disliked, as it reminded him of before everything, but he didn't want that. End pushed those thoughts aside though, as without hearing any signs the angry skeleton began marching up the steps. "Cross! Did you fucking ditch me?!" He called up the steps getting ready to head to the skeleton's room not sure for what was about to unfold. There was still no sign, or response despite him calling up. "Cross?" his calls would grow softer as he approached the door. There was no noise coming from it, as the skeleton approached further, There was a faint scent in the air making his own soul fragment beat even faster in his chest. It should've been his first warning, but being cold and pissed off blurred the warning coming to his nose. It was the scent of heat, but the annoyed End didn't take notice at all. The haunting sense of danger would strike, as he started to open the door to check and see if Cross left his phone in his room somewhere. It wouldn't take long before the feeling of fear was welling further, but he pushed forward and into the cooler room.  
The scent soon hitting him like a ton of bricks, as he tensed up. The magical aroma in the room flooding his own nose, and his fragment of a soul began pounding harder in response to the magic flooding the air. It didn't take much longer for it to hit him for what the hell was happening. Quite literally, as End felt his body hitting the bed with a gasp. "Cross what the fuck?!" he exclaimed as the air was knocked out of his metaphorical lungs. His spine and skull hurting badly and letting in a sharp inhale it finally hit him. The thick blanketing scent of heat and his body was filled with the thick and musky enticing aroma from the other. End hadn't seen it before, as he had terrible eyesight but the smell was finally creeping like vines and trailing into his own magic making his soul beat even faster as what was happening finally set in. The skeleton above him tongue was hanging out, as the door was quickly slammed shut and a gust of air blew into the room. It hit him why he had ducked out, and how much trouble he was in. 

A firm warm hand was pressed against his neck. The feeling of nearing suffocating, which was something he really couldn't do sent shivers down his spine. End was gasping, as he struggled. "Bastard-!" he was silenced as his teeth were crashed into, and his pinpricks were growing hazier as he was growing even hotter. The magic tendrils of heat were creeping, and his own soul was thumping in his chest while trying to fight against the other. The bright blush more apparent, as he was fully registering what was going on as he fought against the other. There would soon be freedom for his teeth, as he turned his gaze to argue with Cross but a deeper and gruff voice cut through the air. "You better not fight me.. or you'll be punished... You will bare my child..." he growled roughly into his ear, the sound and tone of his voice nearly made him melt like putty. It was getting hotter, and End could feel his body losing control. It hit him hard what was going to happen, and it scared him at the prospect of becoming Cross' breeding bitch quickly overwhelmed him. His thoughts rushing him as he looks with panicked eyes, whimpering to the other trying to express what the idea was doing to him."C-c-ross.. m-m-my magic.. i-t-tt... can't take it.." he whimpered shakily. The thought of being swollen with Cross child only was fueling his own heat. There was a faint red light forming on his ribs, and he began to struggle against him. "Cr-cross!" he exclaimed shoving at the other more giving a faint whine. It was growing hotter, and the skeleton over him wasn't helping. There was a brief pause in his assault, as Cross leaned down kissing his teeth a few times. "I'll support you with my magic.. Don't worry about it End." he whispered as End seemed to relax more, but also being pressed up against the other helped ease his thoughts.

The struggling would soon fall silent, as a pain shot through his body, it hurt but god it made him feel good. Cross had bitten the bones on his neck, as he moved his skull slightly to the side. End was trembling, as his breath could be seen by the other. It was so cold in the room, but Cross's magic was warming him. The snaking of magic around his own soul, it was Cross's soul coming out and pressing itself against End's soul. He stiffened, as he glanced up the other who was hovering over him. "You're not getting outta this.. y'know.." he cooed softly. End just nodded, as he huffed turning himself away slightly. It annoyed him some, as he was resisting some but it was getting hotter by the feeling in his chest and his soul fragment being rubbed in by Cross's soul. The sensitive magic core soon made him moan faintly, as he tensed covering his mouth. "You didn't fuc-!" but before the skeleton could protest more, he felt those boney fingers running against the death slash against his ribs and he caved instantly. The pinpricks in his eyes hazy, and formed into hearts at this point. "C-c-cross.." he whispered needily. "Th-there..." he whined to the other. The soft trailing of kisses of his ribs towards the mark made him shudder, but his eyes would shoot open feeling a cold tongue against the bright red mark. "C-c-rosss!" he moaned out, as he looked down instantly to see what the other was doing to him. The smirk the other gave him made him shudder, and looking into his eyes.

The eyes of the other were animatistic, lustful, and unforgiving, though it held slight kindness. The look was killing End, and only making him even needier at the realization of the spot he was in. Cross growled to the other, as he had a smirk resting on his teeth. "You better sing for me.." He growled throatily. The air growing hazier, as End watched as Cross began to lick the magic spot more and rubbing it with his fingers and sending hot burning flares of pleasure into his magic and shaking him down to his core. End soon let out more moans, as his magic spot was being touched and licked repeatedly by the other hungrily. The magic was so sensitive and delicate, but Cross knew all of his sensitive spots. The two had talked about this before previously, and despite the sense of danger having flooded his mind earlier End didn't listen and that was his own fault he got in this damn situation. The thoughts in his mind growing harder to remember, and even harder to think as his own mind was being overrun by the pleasure coursing in his bones by the constant pressure to the magic slash against his rib cage. It was growing hotter, as End's skull was thrown back and he had failed to notice the sneaky hand that had removed his hoodie and tossed it to the side leaving bare.

It hit him, as he finally felt Cross pulling himself away from the spot leaving his upper body so exposed. The mark was leaking, and so was his own soul. The fluids mixing and dripping down his ribs and onto the white sheets below them. It was pure heaven for End, and his pussy hadn't even been touched. It had been shortly summoned along with his death slash. The mark was sensitive, and throbbing some in a needy fashion. The droplets of magic dripping down it showing his arousal from the current situation.

Those were short-lived, as he tensed up. There was a loud 'RIP!' as the cold air of the room quickly rushed and hit his cunt, and two fingers were pushed into the tighter and wetter magic. The insides twitching, and tightly squeezing around Cross's fingers. "C-c-crosss...~!" he moaned weakly. His magic was being boosted by Cross's magic, as he was sharing magic with the other to better increase his reaction to the heat. End looked up at Cross hazily, as he was having as harder time making out what the expression on his face was. He saw a lot of purple, as he watched Cross's skull go down and began nipping and going for the sensitive bones around his neck. End didn't bother keeping his eye sockets open, as they began to draw shut. The warm, wet but strange feeling of his tongue running against the little crevices of his neck felt so good. The few vertebrae found on his neck were being tended to so tenderly, as he felt the tongue drawing slowly upwards and to his jaw bone.

The tenderness remained short-lived, as his eye sockets shot open at the bite, and the jabbing of a sensitive bundle of magic in his cunt. Cross as jabbed his fingers into his g-spot and coupled with the pain of being bitten in the jaw made him shudder and cry out in utter pleasure. The fingers and knuckles were dripping in his magic. End looked up at the dark ceiling, as he was sobbing slightly. There was drooling running down his chin, and Cross claimed his teeth into a needy kiss and taking this chance to slip his tongue into the other's mouth, as their tongues wrapped together. The drool running down and forming a magenta color against their neck. Cross held a kiss, as End moaned against it with a whine.  
Cross would pull from the kiss, as End held his gaze partially before his skull fell against the mattress. End's breath was very quick, and rugged giving more moans as his throat was growing sore as his g-spot was growing even more swollen with every jab of the other's fingers into it. End was so close cumming, as the knot forming in his stomach was getting ready to pop and unleash the fire burning in his cunt and insides. "C-C-C-CUMM-AH~!" but that was short-lived, as Cross brought his fingers out instantly as he grinned. "You did so well baby boy.. but daddy isn't going to let you cum yet~." he growled into his ear, as End was getting ready to protest until his death slash was being stroked once more.

End gave weak moans in response, as he drooled more. There were more visible shudders of his bones, and red droplets of arousal dripping down onto the sheets, but it would be easy to clean up. End kept giving soft and weak moans, as his throat was weak and sore from the harsher moans from before, as his own heat was being sparked up by the scent coming from Cross's and the constant being pressed up against each other. End kept inhaling his scent, as he began to slowly get his own thoughts back. End was trembling badly, as his cunt was dripping. The red making pink stains into the bed sheets. End would be so embarrassed for mess, but honestly it didn't matter to him currently. The pleasure flooding his mind, and magic was making it hard for him to think of anything else besides baring his child. It was so over whelming, but amazing. It had been quite awhile since his last orgasm, fuck or anything else like that. It was growing hotter and harder for him to breathe with his breaths becoming pants.

There was more shuffling, as he glanced down and tensed up instantly. "W-w-will t-that f-fi-!" he yelped as he felt a tug on his ribs and a bite against his mark making him moan. The image of Cross's cock was forming in his mind, as he shuddered visibly. The mind numbing heat scent getting heavier, the heavy musky and just aura of Cross was growing to much and he couldn't resist the calling deep within him. The skeleton would be the other half, and bearer of Cross's children and nothing would stop Cross. End knew that, and the thoughts excited him, the animatistic and primal breeding needs of Cross. End was nervous about it, but knowing Cross wouldn't abandon him and help support his magic, an he started to relax because of the promise. The skeleton moaned, as he felt the thick and massive purple cock. There was small grooves that had formed, as they ran against his sensitive clit and folds. The magic rubbing together, as he squeled letting out another needy moan from his throat. It was blissful, as they ran and caught against the sensitive nub. It wad growing closer, and he knew he was fucked if he didn't stop it now. End didn't want to stop it, as he was completely under his control now. The skeleton didn't even try and suppress his soft moans, as he shifted. "M-m-more.." he begged softly. The air was getting hotter and heavier, and End was loosing his mind even more so. The magic rubbing up against each other, and the added sensitivity of his heat was bringing him further into nirvana. The thick cock felt so good, rubbing and pressing against his folds that were soaked. The magic dripping down Cross's cock. It was thick, and twitching a fair bit in response. Cross's cock was so sensitive, as he heard the other giving weak moans. The sounds of End's moan made him very, very happy.

End would gasp though, as he felt the tip being forced into his magic. It was huge, but the pain felt good. Cross's magic was swollen with need and desire, and End could feel it in the other's soul. It was strange, but End didn't entirely dislike this feeling either. It would take a little bit of work, but soon Cross was able to get the tip into End's tight cunt. The sticky and hot magic off the other felt so good against his sensitive and needy cock. Their magic pressing together brought pain to End, but the masochist would moan in response to this 'foreign' being pushed inside him. The burning pleasure pulsing up into his body. The panting of Cross was echoing in his ear, as Cross gave a little lick to his cheek bone. "Hnn-nn.. Y-you're fucking tight.. y-your magic is squeezing me so much.. it feels so good.." He growled against him. It felt really good, as End felt Cross pressed up against him. The fear rising up once more. "M-m-my magic.. C-c-cross.." he whispered through a moan feeling the other slowly drawing himself deeper into him. Cross let out a soft chuckle, as he softly purred. "I'll support y-your magic.." he grunted with a slight shudder. "Nothing will happen to you.. nor the child End." he cooed. End wasn't able to form another word, as he let out a needy moan. The feeling of being stretched was so good, as he closed his eyes. The bright red blush quite clear on his face. 

Cross's cock felt like it was splitting his insides, as it was so thick and large. It hurt, as it felt like his pelvis was going to split. It hurt, the pain building up didn't stop the pleasure pulsing in his body though. The cock was so big and massive, as he moaned more feeling their hips rocking together, as his throat began to rise further up and he soon let it out giving a cry of needy pleasure. ¨O-oh fuckkk...¨ he cried out needily. It was burning hot, and now even more so the pleasure was creeping deep inside his body. The tip rocking slightly up towards his rib cage, as he felt the knot pressing against his folds. It was making him feel so filled, and it felt so damn good. Their magic moving, and pressing together so nicely. There was magic leaking down Cross´s cock, and down and onto the bed. There was some droplets of blood as well due to his hymn being brutally broken by the other. It maybe painful, but to the smaller monster it was pure and utter twisted bliss. End fucking loved it, as he felt their hot and burning steaming magic constantly being rutted and forced against each other. It burned, but it seemed Cross wasn't fully in. There was something nice and thick pressing against his folds, and trying to force itself into his already stuffed cunt. It was so fucking warm against his colder body, as before this was happening End was already frigid from the cold stale air of the castle from waiting for Cross. 

"O-o-hh.... s-sss-essss- h...hot...!" he stammered out. End felt like he was going to burst already, as Cross grabbed a hold of his pelvis. End didn't even have time to look to see what the hell he was doing, before a sharp pain filled his body and his mind froze. End's tongue stuck out slightly, as his pelvis was being grabbed so hard. It didn't help with the pressure from the inside already from Cross's massive cock forcing itself deep into his cunt. The sharp feeling of his pelvis being forced open more, that he didn't notice this it had started cracking as Cross's thick knot was forced into him. The cock now fully filling him up, as he felt the tip rubbing his mid ribs. End could never dream of being abused this badly, but now it was a burning needy desire being filled and played into. The thick making his entrance feel so stretched. There was a massive puddle forming from just his juices alone. The sheer girth of his cock, and the knot soon End let out a massive scream of pain. It hurt badly, but it didn't seem to matter. There was a harsh thrust, as End instantly threw his skull back. There was a rough rubbing on his death slash. Cross was biting into his neck as , and whispering sweet nothings into his ear. 

"I'm gonna take real good care of you.." He growled into the other's neck.

"I'll stuff that pretty little cunt of yours..." he soon sharply bit into End's neck. There was blood dripping down his neck, as End only gave out a needy moan from his mouth. It was so good, and his body was so hot. The blazing magic filling his insides, and threating to spill life giving seed was scary. The anxiety was peaking again, but he felt the biting on his ceasing up. The growl leaving Cross's mouth, made him tense up, but soon the words leaving the other's mouth helped him relax. "Do not worry.. Your magic and body will be well taken care of by me.." he growled softly. End's body would fully relax into the mattress as Cross had stopped moving. End glanced up at Cross, despite having a hard time seeing he knew he didn't have to worry about this anymore. It was a great weight off his shoulders. "M-move.." he begged softly to the other. End didn't even bother looking down, he knew that he was being stuffed by his nice thick cock. 

Cross soon slammed his pelvis straight into End's broken one, but before got a chance to speak. Cross had moved End so he was bent over the bed. Cross was holding him up some, as he felt his arms being brought behind him and his hands were being gripped by Cross's hands. The massive cock inside of him, was soon slowly being drawn out. It was leaving End feeling empty, as he gave a whine. "C-cross?" he stammered between pants. "T-the fuc-AHHH!" he soon screamed out in pleasure. The skeleton slammed their pelvises together, the rush of hot magic into his made him struggle out another deep moan of need. The rubbing, and friction building up was causing more pleasure building between their two magics. The blanket off the bed was rubbing against his glowing mark, and it sent electric shocks of pleasures down into his bones and shocking him more the core. 

The constant feeling of being filled up by Cross's cock, as he was being hammered into fiercely. It was making his insides numb, as the thick girthy cock was refilling his empty body over and over. There was tears running down his face, as he felt the constant battering of his split pelvis. It hurt, oh god it fucking did, the burning searing sensation only made End more turned on. There was soon a sharp feeling entering his body as he felt it being forced back into him over and over again. There was a loud wet slapping echoing into the cold, dark and empty room around them. It felt so good, as he was drooling back onto the white sheets on the bed. The magenta stain from pre-cum of Cross's throbbing cock and the cum of End leaking down his legs and down the black, dust colored lower body and back onto the mattress. There was a sharp spike of pleasure, and the skeleton soon let out a sharp moan out of his mouth. The tongue was hanging out, as he felt the shooting pleasures of his inner walls being pressed and touched by the thick cock. It was ruining him, and End mind was hazy and it made it hard for him to think with the constant battering of his insides from his thick cock. It was pure and utter heaven honestly, as he felt the thick knot being forced inside and outside of his ruined cunt over and over pulling at the muscles of his magic. It was a little straining, but he really didn't know how much longer he was going to last with the rough and brutal thrusts of Cross into him.

There was a constant battering in the inside of his womb, as he felt the tip constantly forcing itself into the tight squeeze of his cervix. The shattered pelvis though wouldn't cause much of a problem for that though. The skeleton above him kept slamming his cock into the smaller one, as End gave out strangled moans as his body was shaking. There red mark against his chest growing more red, and more visible with the constant painful thrusts of the thick cock Cross possessed. It was mind shattering, as soon he felt the knot being popped back into him and he was forced to take every inch of the thick and girthy warm magic. It was pure heaven for him. Despite the crawling pains in his bones, that were only accelerated with every little grinding and rutting of their magic together. End loved it, as all he could do was moan in the other's presence. The thick cock rubbing against his red magic, as his stomach was painfully bulging. The glow ran up into his ribs, as his skull soon threw back as he felt a very sharp thrust and he felt small drops of very hot cum dribbling into his normally empty womb. It was flaring, and sending random shocks of pleasure into his sensitive magic and soul fragment. The anxiety once more was creeping up, but was soon tamed by three words Cross would whisper into his ear. *"I love you."* he whispered admist the hot and muggy breath taking actions being performed. 

End would glance over at him, as he was extremely startled by the soft but meaningful words spoken to him. The skeleton was scared to outright say it back, but he knew Cross would understand with the three words he would say back to the other. "...as do I.." he whispered back to the other. Cross understood what he meant, the two both shared one fear. It didn't need to be said out right, but he growled in response as he began to slowly drag out his slippery cock from the other. It was covered in End's fluids, but he could feel the tight and twitching of End's cunt and knew exactly why and how close End was reaching his orgasm. The bubbling and hot knot in his stomach, was growing closer and closer to erupting and popping into a hot and relieving orgasm. It wouldn't happen right now though, as End gave a dissatisfied moan as he felt Cross drawing himself out. End whined, as he got ready to protest but he was dead wrong. End's eyes snapped opened, as he felt his womb being slammed to hard. It made End rock back, with how hard the thrust was and gasped. It was burning hot, and sweat was dripping down his bones now as his pelvis was shattered a bit more and almost beyond repair. 

End's skull soon threw itself back, as he felt the knot in his stomach pop and rip itself apart. The hot lurching firy feeling entering his bones. End's eyelights grew crossed as he felt the flooding relief run deeper into his bones and to his soul fragment. The death mark growing brighter, as he felt the continuing of Cross's cock being slammed into him. It rubbed against his walls, as it made him cry out in deep pleasure. It would soon cease, as mid=orgasm he felt the rough and harsh thrusting of the other suddenly stopping. It hurt, the suddenly ripping and of the other's cock from his insides. End let out a low moan of pain, as he couldn't keep cumming, though that feeling would slowly subside. Cross soon growled into his ear, as he began to rut their magic together slowly. "You're not cumming until I'm ready.." he whispered, as End nodded slightly. "F-fuc-k m-me.. da-ddy p-please.." he growled softly to the other, Cross would only chuckle, as after a few seconds the orgasm that was interrupted, and the feeling would slowly fade away from him and his mind. Cross could only watch in wait, as End's lower body was shaking and quivering. The feelings of his orgasm were soon faded, while Cross was rubbing himself off giving low groans into the other's 'ear' as he soon softly chuckled to him. The soft groaning of pleasure of Cross pleasing himself made him shudder. The death mark still being rubbed, as he could only squirm and moan at the pleasure constantly being forced up into his overly sensitive bones.

The teasing couldn't last much longer though, as Cross was feeling his knot swelling back up. It was extremely thick, as End didn't expect how much his cunt would be forced open, but he let out a yell of pain as he felt the knot being forced past his folds. End had adjusted to the thick magic, but the knot hurt like a bitch feeling it forced into him, End let out another strangled sob, as he felt Cross sliding his warm magic against his soaked walls. The nerves being over stimulated, and almost fried by the time he was able to register what was going on. The tip pushing into his womb, as the small grooves rubbed against all the small imperfections in his wall, and gripped making sure not a single inch of his cunt was untouched by the magic. The cock was rubbing into more of his insides, as the nerves grew over stimulated with the constant rubbing. End's folds were growing sore, as he felt the knot being constantly pulled in and out, his pelvis hurt like hell but the pain was being countered with the touching of his death mark. The others probably heard End by now, with him moaning. End pressed himself against Cross, as Cross stopped touching his mark and just held onto him, The ecto of Cross rubbing against his mark, to continue the stimulation against it. It felt so good, as he cried out feeling his nerves were growing on fire. The bed creaking as well, as he felt the bed being moved with how hard and deep the other was thrusting into him. Cross was feeling so good as well, as he sobbed out in complete pleasure. "s-s-ooo... good.." he sobbed. Cross would soon bite his neck, as he growled harshly into his ear.

"Daddy is going to fill you up.." He hissed. End would end up shuddering, as he softly gasped in reply. The sharp pain in his neck, and the constant ramming of Cross's cock sliding in and out over and over and rubbing so sweetly against his walls made him cry out in pleasure. It felt so good, as the knot was soon swollen to the point Cross couldn't thrust, and started rutting their magic together. End was so stuffed, and the rutting and biting, and the constant feeling of being so filled up, his own orgasm began quickly building up so deeply inside of him. It was burning hot, as he barely able to make a sound now. It was just chokes of pleasure. It was growing to much, as his own vision was growing white with last slam. The cock pushing itself into the back of his womb. End gave more choked sobs, as Cross growled into his ear. "Cum.. cum for me.." he whispered to the other. The eyelights growing crossed , as his own vision was growing white and the burning orgasm from before finally unloaded. It hurt badly, but felt so good as He heard Cross groaning into his ear. The knot swollen, and the feeling of his cooler magic slowly growing warm to hot only enhanced his own orgasm.

The sensation was amazing, as Cross began to pump his hot, thick, fertile burning seed into the other. End was laying there, as he felt it coating his insides and his womb growing swollen with the life baring seed of the other. The semen slowly flowing out of his womb, and into his walls and began to coat the already numb magic with the thick, End panted as his own orgasm slowly washing away and feeling Cross knotted into him. The cum still flowing, but it would for a few more minutes. It felt so good, as he felt so full and not empty. End would just press himself to the other, only moving slightly to press himself to the other. The two enjoying the warmth of each other, as the smell of sex was still in the room.

Their panting also following, as Cross pressed himself to End and positioning himself so that his cock and knot could fit comfortably inside thee other. End just gave a soft sigh, as he panted trying to catch his own breath as did Cross. There was no words needed to be spoken, just enjoying the company of the other. The cold castle helping relieving them of the extra heat and the blanket. There was a faint magenta glow, but Cross used his magic to cover them with a soft and breathable blanket . There was a comfortable silence, End and Cross would be parents. End was scared, but Cross would be there to support him so there was no need for fear.


End file.
